


Second Chances

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, henmin, kyumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I wish,” Sungmin started, “I fell in love with someone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

“Sometimes I wish,” Sungmin started, “I fell in love with someone else.”

Sungmin closed his eyes and let the cold breeze caress his face and mess his hair lightly. Henry could only stare at his beautiful friend all the while wishing he was that someone else.

Sungmin and Henry had been best friends ever since they can remember. If you asked them how long they wouldn’t be able to give you a specific number so they decide to go with the safe answer “Since we were born.”

Seemingly, their friendship was so tight it was unbreakable. It became the topic of envy for everyone who knew them… Seemingly…

Henry still remembers when it started, how it began and whose fault it was. How can you forget something so significant, after all, that it caused even the most perfect of friendships to break in just a matter seconds.

It started on their last year of high school. A family had just moved into town with their only child who was a college freshman at that time. Henry can just vaguely remember how he and Sungmin said hello and made friends with said son.

His name was Cho Kyuhyun, he was a year older than they were but he allowed them not to use honorifics. He was born in Korea but raised in Japan so he’s fluent in Japanese and in Korean. He’s smart and handsome and Henry can just list the many good and wonderful traits this man has. Sungmin’s mentioned them more than a million times, anyways.

Henry doesn’t know when it was exactly but he knew it was around the time of winter when Sungmin began to spend more and more time with Kyuhyun. Henry didn’t mind at first because he was Sungmin’s best friend and a little space and understanding was what he was supposed to be willing to give all the time.

Slowly but surely, the time Sungmin spent with Henry became less and less that Henry knew this was no longer just a matter of space and understanding. But even then he didn’t say anything. Not a word came out of his mouth because he was, after all, the best friend. And how could he, when Sungmin smiled so prettily whenever he was with Kyuhyun?

Henry knew that there was nothing normal about the relationship Kyuhyun and Sungmin had. He knew it and yet he didn’t say anything. Not even when Sungmin’s parents asked. Because how could he answer them when he too was only just guessing? But he knew, he knew there was something different there. Whenever they looked at each other, it was like the world didn’t exist around them. Henry didn’t know if the pain was from the fact that Sungmin had kept this relationship a secret or if he wanted to be the one sharing those moments with Sungmin. He was pretty sure it was the former. Definitely.

It was Christmas and Henry couldn’t believe his luck! Sungmin had agreed to spend just a little bit of his time to spend with Henry. They were at the park watching the kids play in the snow. Henry rubbed his cold yarn covered hands to make more heat and warm himself. Sungmin giggled a little at Henry.

“Merry Christmas Henli ah!” Sungmin greeted, he could never really learn to pronounce Henry’s name correctly, not that Henry minded. He took something out of his pocket, a small box wrapped in a Christmas themed wrapping paper and gave it to Henry.

Henry couldn’t contain his happiness. He hugged Sungmin and unlike their old hugs this seemed to be a little bit more different but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. “Thanks.” He muttered.

He really thought Sungmin had forgotten about him. He smiled genuinely as he began to unwrap the small box. Sungmin smiled as he’d forgotten just what Henry’s smile looked like.

Henry opened the box to find a violin shaped keychain. The one he’d been eyeing for the past few weeks but never really bought because he had no time and no money.

“Wow Min! Thanks! How’d you know?” Henry asked slightly afraid to know the answer.

“I’m your best friend! I always know!” Sungmin laughed hoping Henry didn’t notice how it faltered slightly. Henry did but he let it go. The truth was he didn’t know. For the first time in their friendship, Sungmin hadn’t known what to give Henry. He was forced to ask for the first time.

“Thanks so much for this, Min. Sorry though, I couldn’t buy you a gift.” Henry apologized.

“What? Oh, that’s ok. It’s not like I was expecting anything…” Sungmin replied failing at hiding the disappointment in his voice.

“Just joking! Here you go, Min.” Henry said as he handed Min a pink stuffed toy, exactly the one he needed to complete his collection. It’s an expensive toy and Sungmin could just stare at Henry and wonder at how he was able to buy it.

Just then Sungmin’s phone rang. Henry didn’t need to guess or ask. He already knew who it was. Judging from how Sungmin’s eyes lit up when he answered the call.

Their time together ended with a small sorry from Sungmin saying he was late for an appointment he had made with another friend and Henry being the best friend he was faked a smile and watched his best friend go.

Henry didn’t know why but after a few seconds, when Sungmin was a little bit farther ahead, he followed after him. He made sure not to look suspicious and noticeable.

He was in a secluded park and decided to hide behind the trees and the bushes located in the park. The area was familiar. It was where he and Sungmin played when they were younger but this park had almost been abandoned by most people. Henry looked around and sure enough he saw it.

There they were, like the angels had perfectly crafted their bodies for each other, they looked like they were made for each other. Sungmin had his back on the wall that cornered the park and Kyuhyun was in front of him. His arm acting as support for him as he leaned in closer to kiss Sungmin and his other arm on his waist bringing Sungmin closer.

Henry closed his eyes not being able to take the kiss. It was sweet he had to admit but it had hurt him a lot more than he’d expected.

“Sungmin! Sungmin!” Henry called out one day. It was around New Year’s at the time. Henry had managed to catch sight of Sungmin for the first time since their last meeting, which was on Christmas.

“Hey! Henry, I’m really sorry but I’ve got to go.” Sungmin said smiling apologetically and turning on his heels to go to wherever it is he needed to go to, but Henry knew it was just another date with Kyuhyun. He had had enough of this.

“Sungmin!” Henry said sternly as he gripped Sungmin’s arm, strong enough to keep him in place but loose enough not to hurt him. Sungmin on the other hand was shocked at the tone Henry used on him. Henry never raised his voice and he never got angry.

“Just what is going on with you and Kyuhyun!?” Henry whispered loud enough for Sungmin to hear as he led him to a more secluded place.

“W-what are you talking?” Sungmin asked feigning innocence as he tried to pry his arm away from Henry’s hold. Henry rolled his eyes and Sungmin began to feel scared. Henry had never acted like this in all their years of their friendship.

“So you’re gonna lie to me now, too? You’re just gonna throw away all the years of our friendship, huh? Just like that? And for what? For some guy?” Henry panted; his anger was getting the best of him and his actions.

Sungmin was silent. He knew what Henry was talking about, obviously. And he was ashamed that he couldn’t even trust his own best friend with this little secret.

“I’m sorry.” Sungmin started. Henry didn’t know how it happened but with that small apology something inside Henry snapped.

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry? Sungmin, you don’t realize what kind of situation you just put yourself in! You’re beginning to forget that I’M your BEST FRIEND! Not that guy you’re kissing at the park when you think no one’s looking.” Henry clamped his mouth shut. He saw Sungmin’s eyes turn to slits.

“You were following me?!” Sungmin was about to speak but Henry began first.

“Well, I’m sorry if all I wanted to do was look out for my best friend! You know what; I think I got my answer already. I don’t need your confirmation! It was stupid of me to actually think that you’d still value our friendship to go as far and tell me just exactly the status of your relationship!”

Henry stormed off after that.

Henry was hurt and he knew that storming off was wrong but he seriously couldn’t believe just how Sungmin could begin to forget his best friend. He knew that after that day, nothing would be the same again.

Henry began to spend more time with his other friends and had gained a new close friend (he couldn’t call him BEST friend just yet), Kim Ryeowook. He stopped talking to Sungmin, He didn’t answer his calls. It was almost like Sungmin had never existed. His parents were worried but they thought better than to interfere.

Sungmin tried very hard to apologize to Henry but Henry continued to ignore him. His parents began to worry for him but knew that whatever the problem was Kyuhyun could always be counted on to put a smile on Sungmin’s face. Without Henry, Sungmin had spent more and more of his time with Kyuhyun. His parents had suspected something but didn’t say as much. Their son was happy and they should leave it at that.

Everyone noticed how the once enviable friendship of Henry and Sungmin began to fall apart, piece by piece. It was a shocker but like all things in life we move on and so did they.

Two years had passed since the last time Henry and Sungmin talked to each other. They graduated high school and moved on to different colleges. It was like a fresh new start in their life where they’d meet people who didn’t know of their friendship. The idea comforted Henry.

It was raining hard and Henry had just finished all his school work for the day and was happily getting ready to sit back and relax and enjoy the house to himself (his parents were on a business trip) when there came a loud bang on the door and a continuous ringing of the doorbell.

“Coming!” He hollered as he began to ran down the stairs. Henry cursed a little when the banging and ringing wouldn’t stop. Henry opened the door and was just about ready to scold the person when he saw who it was.

There in front of him was a soaking wet Sungmin hugging himself trying to keep himself warm and his eyes blood shut red from crying.

“Sungmin!” Henry said as Sungmin wrapped his arms around Henry and began to wail. Henry was dumbfounded but after the shock he began to wrap his arms around Sungmin and he led him in the house.

“Hey, hey. We’ve got to get you out of these wet clothes!” Henry said guiding Sungmin to his room and leading him to the bathroom.

“You go and take a bath, I’ll just go change my shirt. You can borrow any of my clothes and I’ll be downstairs.” Henry’s usual caring ways were back and Sungmin couldn’t help but admit how much he missed this.

Sungmin entered the bathroom and began to shower while Henry changed his shirt and rushed down stairs before his mind got any ideas. Henry had to smile at how he acted when Sungmin hugged him. It was like before. He’d always been Sungmin’s support because Sungmin was a crybaby.

It didn’t take long for Sungmin to finish. He wore one of Henry’s oversized tees and pajama pants. Henry had to comment that he looked cute. But then Sungmin’s eyes began to tear again.

“What’s wrong?” Henry asked wiping the tear as it fell from his eye and cascaded down his right cheek.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I had nowhere else to go. I-I, y-you, y-you’re the only one who knew a-and, a-and I really needed t-to t-talk to someone.” Sungmin began as he wailed and sobbed in Henry’s arms. Henry shushed him and waited for Sungmin to calm down instead of prying him.

When Sungmin calmed down, he began to explain the situation he was in.

Sungmin told Henry how Kyuhyun had just broken up with him because his parents had gotten Kyuhyun engaged to a girl he could care less about. Kyuhyun was pretty adamant and had not wanted to hear Sungmin and his pleading.

Henry could only nod and process at how harsh reality was for Sungmin.

“He isn’t even going to try and fight for us.” Sungmin whispered as he was once again enveloped in Henry’s arms.

“It’s going to be alright, Sungmin. I’m sorry.” Henry whispered.

The next day Kyuhyun was on his hands and knees begging for Sungmin to come back. Henry could only watch and die a little inside. He wouldn’t dare take away this happiness from Sungmin. He was just glad that he and Sungmin were back to normal.

Henry hadn’t realized just how much pain this happiness would bring onto Sungmin.

It was one of those random days when Sungmin decided to talk about his relationship with Henry. And being the best friend he was, he listened and gave Sungmin advices and his little snippets of his thoughts about the topic.

“You’d think that after four years! Four years Henli ah! But no!!! He’s still seeing that girl!” Sungmin ranted and Henry was dumbfounded because Sungmin had caught him off guard and their topic change was too quick for him.

“Wait, what? What are you talking about? Four years?” Henry asked.

“Remember, two years ago when Kyuhyun begged me back and everything, well it wasn’t without a condition…”Sungmin bit his lip. Sungmin never told Henry about this because he didn’t want his best friend to judge him for his decisions (or mistakes) and he didn’t want Henry to worry.

“And what exactly was the condition?”

“He was still going to proceed with the engagement, but he promised that he’ll love only me and would only think of me. The girl doesn’t like him, or so he says. They have to go on dates every month just to make it official and I just can’t believe that I’ve been his boyfriend for four years and he doesn’t even try and fight for what we have. He’s too much of pleaser.” Sungmin said through gritted teeth.

Henry was stunned. This was new information for him and for Sungmin to be speaking about it so casually must mean he’s somewhat used to it.

“So you’re telling me that he’s dating you but he’s also engaged to her? He’s two timing you?” Henry asked for assurance to which Sungmin only nodded.

“It’s been that way for the past two years.”

“Sungmin! What were you thinking?” Henry’s voice wasn’t reprimanding but full of concern.

“I wasn’t…I was so caught up being in love that when he told me he wanted me back I said yes.” Sungmin glanced at the glass window and watched the people passing by the café.

“So you’ve been hurting all this time and still haven’t told me?”

“I just…I just didn’t want to bother you anymore.” Sungmin admitted and smiled half-heartedly at Henry.

“Min, whatever you have to say to me, important or not, I’ll always listen. That’s what friends are for.” Henry said smiling at Sungmin as he held his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Does Kyuhyun know?” Sungmin was about to answer but then he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Have you tried telling him?”

“I have but I’ve given up trying. Nothing gets through…”Sungmin circled his hands on his coffee mug.

“Well, I don’t know how to help you, Min. It really seems like you’re stuck. But here’s an advice, if your relationship brings you more pain than happiness then I suggest you leave it as soon as possible.” Sungmin smiled. That peace of advice was definitely useful.

A few more years have passed and Henry and Sungmin finally graduated and are now both working. Sungmin is still with Kyuhyun. Henry doesn’t know why Sungmin stayed. He doesn’t know why after all the pain Kyuhyun has caused him he continues to love Kyuhyun.

Which brings them back to where they are…

Henry walked up to Sungmin and hugged him. Sungmin couldn’t help but succumb to that hug feeling comforted by the familiar and different feeling it brought him.

“You’re still a crybaby even though you’re this old now.” Henry joked.

“I am not crying!” Sungmin retaliated. He really wasn’t but from the look he had in his eyes, he might as well be.

Today was Kyuhyun’s engagement party. They’d both been invited since they were great friends of Kyuhyun’s but neither wanted to participate in said event.

It was finally official. Kyuhyun was finally really going to be married and yet he has the decency to ask Sungmin to stay by his side? Henry hated the thought. It was too selfish and unforgiving.

“Sungmin…” Henry started as he stroked Sungmin’s back.

“Don’t, I know what you’re going to say.” Sungmin said looking at Henry. “But yes, I agree with you. It’s about time I break this stupid arrangement.”

Sungmin smiled what looked like the saddest smile Henry had ever seen.

That night Sungmin broke up with Kyuhyun. He gave him a choice and Kyuhyun couldn’t pick and he obviously couldn’t have both and so Sungmin left.

Sungmin told Henry he’d booked himself a flight to Japan not long after.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry but if I stay here any longer I’ll go crazy!” Sungmin joked.

“When?”

“The day after next. Sorry if it may seem too soon but trust me, the sooner the better.” Henry smiled sadly. And here he was thinking that finally he’d be able to have Sungmin all to himself.

Henry was at the airport helping Sungmin with his things. He held his hand and walked side by side with Sungmin as they approached his plane’s gate.

“I’ll miss you!” Sungmin hugged Henry.

“Wait, before you go, I need to tell you something.” Henry said as he released Sungmin from his embrace.

“I love you.” He said and he saw Sungmin was about to speak but held his hand Sungmin’s lips. “Don’t interrupt. I love you more than a friend could ever do. I’ve loved you ever since we were in high school and I just wanted to tell you before you go that I’ll be waiting for you, like I’ve always been doing.” Henry smiled at a more than shocked Sungmin.

The announcement on the speakers called all the passengers for Sungmin’s flight and Henry had to push him through the line because he was still dumbfounded at Henry’s confession.

“I’ll wait for you! Remember that!” Henry called and Sungmin could feel himself blush and his heartbeat quicken.

It’s been a year already and Henry found himself seated in the reception of Kyuhyun’s wedding. He’d been invited and he knew Sungmin was too, he just didn’t know if he was there. Sungmin never visited Korea after he left for Japan. He did call and write to Henry which was more than enough.

Henry had finished eating and brought his wine glass to one of the balconies of the room. He was admiring the view when a familiar person stood beside him.

“Congratulations.” Henry uttered.

“Thanks.” Kyuhyun said.

“What does it feel like to be married?” Henry asked. He had managed to forgive Kyuhyunduring the days that passed and had managed to become better friends with him.

“I honestly thought I’d be happier. But then again, when I always thought of marriage, I was always thinking of Sungmin becoming my bride.” Kyuhyun laughed bitterly as he twirled his wine.

“Take good care of him, Sungmin I mean.” Kyuhyun said not looking at Henry. “I know you love him. You love him more than I ever could. Make him happy.”

“I’m way ahead of you.” Henry replied and they smiled. Henry congratulated Kyuhyun one last time and gave him a manly hug as the older left to go back to his new wife.

Henry was then again left alone to wonder.

Henry didn’t notice when someone took the space beside him. Henry didn’t notice the familiar scent around him. Henry didn’t notice those pair of eyes staring at him.

He only began to notice these when said person had kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Min! You’re here! Since when?” Henry asked hugging Sungmin.

“Yesterday. I can’t believe you didn’t see me!” Sungmin said as they parted from the hug.

“And you saw me?” Sungmin nodded and Henry laughed. It felt good to have his best friend back.

They both went back to their positions, leaning on the railing, admiring the view, and let a quiet air envelope them.

“So uhm are you still…waiting for me?” Sungmin asked breaking the silence.

“Always will.” Henry said confidently looking at Sungmin who also looked at Henry. Henry could see the small blush in Sungmin’s cheeks.

“I actually came back for you.” Sungmin admitted.

“Really?” Henry said sounding amused.

“Yeah, Japan’s fun but not without you.” Sungmin said slightly stalling.

“Oh…Is that all you came here for?” Henry said teasing.

“You’re not going to make this easy huh?” Henry shook his head and Sungmin groaned.

“Henry…” Sungmin started and Henry took note that Sungmin can finally pronounce his name correctly. “Iloveyou!” Sungmin said as quickly as possible and lightly pecked Henry on the lips.

The kiss took Henry by surprise but he smiled. He backed Sungmin against the wall and hid from the guests of the wedding.

“Finally! After so long!” Henry laughed. “I love you too, Min.” Henry bent his head down and kissed Sungmin. It was sweet and gentle and everything that Henry was expecting and more. Sungmin knew that this time he’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first HenMin. It probably really sucks. I haven't seen this in a long time and I haven't reread this in forever. It probably really sucks. hahaha


End file.
